User talk:TheDogIsland
Welcome! Hi TheDogIsland -- we are excited to have Moises Arias Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Moises Arias Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :How did I guess this would be the wiki you made ;). --Melon247 17:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhh...well I was actually hoping no one would find it.... because to tell you the truth.. You're the only person in the world that knows about it and Id kinda like you to keep it that way. Please dont try & fix stuff (unless I cry out for help LOL) cos I really wanted to try and do something good for once.. But somehow I know I'll just mess up :( I always seem to find a way... And I think I already did :P TheDogIsland 22:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, if I'' tell you the truth, I didn't even know moises arias existed until I sort of met you :P. So I don't even know anything about him anyway, but if you ''do need help on something here, it would be best if you used my talk page because otherwise I'll probably never find out (because whatever wikia I'm on then it will tell me I have a message here), because I'll probably never be here much. --Melon247 08:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) LOL Yeah most people know him from Hannah Montana. But otherwise they haven't heard of him. Althogh theres quie a few fans in America ;) TheDogIsland 09:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC)